Sauron
How Sauron joined the Tourney Before the creation of Ea, Sauron was one of the countless lesser Ainur spirits created by Eru Iluvatar, known as the Maia. At this time he was known as Mairon the Admirable, and partook in the Ainulindale, or Music of the Ainur. However, unlike many other spirits, Mairon did not align himself with Melkor upon the introduction of his discord themes, and thus, did not initially fall under his sway. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his sword pointed at the ground. After the announcer calls his name Sauron raises his left arm, then raises his right leg and stomps the ground in a pose as the camera zooms saying "Middle Earth is mine!". Special Attacks Earth Slash (Neutral) Sauron swings his sword three times sending three waves of energy at his opponent. Dark Fire (Side) Sauron raises his hand and a pillar of fire erupts from the ground. Mordur Crush (Up) Sauron jumps into the air raising his mace then smashes it to the ground. Great Impalement (Down) Sauron impales his opponent on his sword, before giving a kick hard enough to knock him/her off. Destruction Fire (Hyper Smash) Sauron slowly circles his sword in front of himself saying "Death awaits." then swings it down unleashing a ray of fire the size of a Zero Laser at his opponent. Earth Destroyer (Final Smash) Sauron holds his mace high saying "Feel the One Ring's power!" then swings it 10 times before smashing the mace down, knocking his opponent away. Victory Animations #Sauron sheathes his mace saying "Get out of my sight, maggot!". #*Sauron sheathes his mace saying "You're the most weakest women I've ever encountered!". (Anna victories only) #*Sauron sheathes his mace saying "Your lands now fall with you!". (Gandalf victories only) #*Sauron sheathes his mace saying "Let's see if you can beg and cry for mercy!". (Alisa victories only) #Sauron flashes his One Ring saying "I cannot die.". #*Sauron flashes his One Ring saying "Even the great Athena's armors are destined to break.". (Pegasus Seiya victories only) #Sauron takes his sword to his sword and swings it down saying "Now the world belongs to me!". On-Screen Appearance Sauron appears from the earth in a fiery pillar and says "You shall suffer a grave mistake.". Special Quotes *I am more fitting to rule. (When fighting Anna) *You should consider saving YOUR ELF SKIN! (When fighting Legolas or Elrond) *I see you, everywhere you turn. (When fighting Gandalf) *No, I could have struck him from behind. (When fighting Alisa) *You think to fight me with that armor? (When fighting Pegasus Seiya) Trivia *Players have to fight his own forces in the Boss Battles Mode of both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games. *Sauron's character select screen animation resembles Akuma's retry pose from Street Fighter IV. *There is a Marvel Comics character with his same name set to appear in the sequel. *Sauron's default rival in both games goes by the name of Pegasus Seiya. Sauron's second rival in both games is Princess Presto. Category:Lord of the Rings characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters